


Oasis

by avallonnx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after 50 years of nothing, also hi im back, chanyeol has a motorcycle, i just listened to Oasis and i had to think of this, sorry its bad, they run away together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avallonnx/pseuds/avallonnx
Summary: I'm runningI'm runningChasing the sun





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello its one of the garbage cans back again. we arent dead,,, at least im not,,, 
> 
> i got inspired by Oasis by EXO and i came up with this garbage so enjoy. its what i imagined while listening to the song soooooo,,, i tried not to make it a cheesefest but i dont think i stopped very much
> 
> anyway,, hope you enjoy??

Baekhyun was staring out of his window, it was dark outside. Only the darkness of the night that consumed the world around him was to see with the light of the moon highlighting the things outside, only a few lights were on in the other houses that he could see. It looked beautiful in Baekhyuns opinion. He loved the night, being outside and stars. A few teardrops fell on to the windowsill as sounds of parents arguing could be heard. Baekhyun locked himself up in his room and it hasn't really died down. He decided that today was a good day to come out to them and as expected, they didn't take it very well. 

He told them when they were eating dinner. His brother was there too. Everyone stayed quiet for most of the time. Baekhyun knew it would not have ended well. When they decided to speak it quickly became yelling. Insults and threats were thrown at Baekhyun and tears started to form in his eyes. He looked over to his brother, looking if he would come up for his little brother but he just looked down while eating his food. Baekhyun had enough and stormed to his room, slamming it shut and locking it behind him, the betrayal hurt him deeply eventhough he expected it. He started sobbing loudly, sinking to the floor, the heavy amount of crying made him feel like throwing up. This was his fear and it became reality. He could still hear his parents yell about him to each other... so many hurtful things.

 

He wanted to leave this house. He wanted to run away. 

 

After everything settled down more and Baekhyun wasn't crying so much he stood up to grab his phone on his desk, texting his friend. He had decided... He was going to run away. He smiled at his screen when the other said he would pick him up tomorrow. He placed the phone down again, starting to prepare a bag with his clothes. Deciding to take his school bag he started filling it up while smiling, thinking of him... His friend.. Chanyeol. 

He knew Chanyeol from school, from when he wasn't kicked out of his house. Chanyeol also came out to his parents and they also did not take it very well. Now Chanyeol lives mostly on the street, couch hopping from friend to friend and even to some strangers until he got a stable job. Chanyeol saved up for most of his life to get a motorcycle and finally got one. They have been on it together before, on short trips and Baekhyun loved every minute of it. He admired Chanyeol a lot ever since childhood. Chanyeol was tall and when he was little, a chubby and it was cute. Over time Baekhyun developed a crush on the other man and it didn't help that he became more muscular with a deep sexy voice, Baekhyun was swooned. He hasn't confessed his feelings yet though in fear the other didn't like him and their friendship would fall apart. He couldn't loose Chanyeol, his only friend...

after finishing packing his bag he could hear another argument starting downstairs, his parents were blaming each other for creating a failure like him,,, all of a sudden the 17 year seemed like a waste of time. 

Baekhyun dried his eyes, finally walking away from the windowsill,,, only a few more hours and he could forget this night,,, all the nights he stayed up crying or harming himself in any kind of way. he turned of the desk light and sat on the bed. he didn't bother to change into sleeping attire anymore. he got under the covers, thinking of Chanyeol again, and his sweet smile, how manly he is yet still so sweet and soft. he fell asleep quickly with a smile on his face...

 

*

 

The next day he woke up, already late for school but Baekhyun didn't care, he wasn't going anyway. He woke up to an empty house, normally he would have been woken up by his mom but now obviously not anymore. He slowly sat up, trying to wake up first before anything. when he felt awake enough he got up to look at his phone that was flashing its LED light to indicate he got notifications, they were from Chanyeol. The messages asked Baekhyun was home and Baekhyun replied with a yes, he got a text back saying that Chanyeol would be there in about thirty minutes, Baekhyun smiled at his screen and got his bag , making his way downstairs to get a few fruits to eat to pass the time and to fill him up for the day. Today is the big day, today is the day he's going to run away.

 

Thirty minutes went by like they were nothing, he could hear the rumbling of the motorcycle in his street nearing. he rushed outside and saw a tall man standing there with the vehicle, running to give the other a tight hug and they both laughed. ''ready to go?'' Chanyeol asked the the other, handing him a spare helmet. Baekhyun put it on in no time, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle. they drove off, Baekhyun finally felt free as he held the other tight. 

 

They stopped at a lot of places, all the places that Baekhyun loved so much. This was the bet decision he ever made. The sun was going down as they were on the motorcycle again, chasing the sun as it disappeared behind the horizon. The last stop Chanyeol apparently planned out was a big open, empty field. It was night time by the time they were there. They could see all the stars as they sat on the grass, so close next to each other, watching the stars. The silence was comfortable, the two of them leaning on each other shoulder to shoulder. They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. Beakhyun decided to speak up ''hey Chanyeol?'' he got the taller's attention ''yeah?''

 

''i love you''

baekhyun just threw it out there, there was no going back anyway. after so many year of keeping it secret, feeling bad that he had a crush on a man, his best friend since childhood. he had to let out.

''i love you too''

Baekhyun looked up at the other with a bit of a shock in his expression, finding the other staring back at the other, smiling. Baekhyun smiled back.  
they both shared a kiss, finally everything feels right...


End file.
